Velocitron Valentine
by OptimusxElita4ever
Summary: Thid fic! Cybertron set. Hotshot makes something special for Override on Valentine's day. Third fic, so please R & R!


Hello people! Third fic here, sorry it took a long time. This was written for Hot Shot's girl because she wanted more HotshotxOverrride, so I wrote this. Hope y'all like! It took forever to get it on paper because I sadly get little motivation to write my fics. --

Bumblebee: Time for the disclaimer…DISCLAIMERTRON! **(Disclaimertron appears and transforms from his "D" mode) **

Disclaimertron: OptimusxElita4ever a.k.a. Angel does not own Transformers, though if she ever gets a car that's the same color and model of a known Transformer, she will not have shame in calling the car said Transformer. She does not make any money off this fic, only the allowance her parents give her. Unfortunately, BW Inferno has had his flamethrower fixed and we are out of options in what to do with flames.

Grimlock: Me Grimlock say Wheeljack need new burner for in-ven-tion.

Disclaimertron: Very well then, on with the fic:)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was a chilly night on Velocitron when Override read her e-mail she got that day. On Earth the humans were celebrating what was known as Valentine's Day, and since the Autobots had some curiosity of the holiday, they decided to join in the festivities.

Currently Override was going over some pictures that Lori had sent her. Among the pictures there was one of Lori glomping Coby after he presented her with a box of chocolates. Another had the Mini-cons Jolt, Sixspeed, Reverb, and Safeguard dressed as little Cupids as they were giving Optimus a valentine they made together. The next one had Scourge, who would've blushed if he could, accepting a handmade valentine from Lori. The one after that had Thundercracker trying humorously to read Thunderblast a cheesy love poem he wrote before she kneed him in the gut.

Smirking, Override turned to the collection of gifts and cards she'd received (even one from Ransack!), but frowned slightly at the fact that Hotshot hadn't given anything yet.

Letting out a sigh, she turned back to her computer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside on the streets of Velocitron, a blue blur raced through the dark of the night.

_Dang, it's cold! _Thought Hotshot as he drove toward Override's residence. _But I can't let it stop me now. _

The blue sports car sped along the road until stopping at Override's residence, in near sight of her bedroom window.

_Okay, remember, this is for Override. _Silencing his thoughts and concentrating on the task at hand, Hotshot silently revved his engines and started swerving along the ground…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room Override thought that she heard the sound of tires shrieking outside her window.

_Must be some local punks stirring up some trouble._ Override ignored the noises thinking they would go away, but they only continued.

Curious and a little annoyed, Override walked to go look out her window only to see Hotshot transforming from his car mode and wave up at her. A little surprised, she looked at the ground at Hotshot's feet and got an even bigger surprise.

Etched entirely out of skidmarks was a heart and arrow with the initials "H + O" in the middle.

Too shocked to say anything, Override quickly retreated back into her room. Hotshot's anticipatory fervor decreased as he looked down at his skidmark picture dejectedly.

_It was a dumb idea, anyway,_ he thought sadly as he turned away. Just as he was about to transform and drive away he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Override come out of her house running towards him. Before his CPU could comprehend the situation Override had already wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

Once Hotshot got over the shock he eased up and returned the embrace just as enthusiastically. After the moment of passionate ardor had subsided the couple pulled away and looked down at the skidmark-heart.

"It's beautiful," Override said as she rested her head under Hotshot's chin.

"Happy Valentine's Day, pretty lady," Hotshot replied, rubbing Override's back. Override raised her head to look at Hotshot in the optics.

"Would you like to come in for some energon, Hotshot?"

"'Twould be my pleasure, Miss Override," Hotshot smiled.

Arm in arm, the young couple went inside, leaving the skidmark-heart in the glow of the moonlight as a mark of their eternal love.

Fin 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Okay, third fic done! Hope y'all liked it! Now I have…**(shudders)**…homework to do. xB

Bumblebee: It has to get done sometime.

**(sigh)** I know, 'Bee. Well, now that you've read the fic, you have to review now, but no flames!

Disclaimertron: You all know the consequences.

Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK SMASH PUNY READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW!

Me, 'Bee, and D': O.O


End file.
